


La Princesa Lunar

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: Sasuhina Fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Loving Marriage, Princes & Princesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo existían dos reinos, uno bendecido por la luna el otro por la noche, ambos reinos se reunieron en su momento de mayor decadencia.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasuhina Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179698





	La Princesa Lunar

Hace mucho tiempo en las tierras lejanas de los descendientes de la luna también conocidos por el apellido Hyuga. La leyenda cuenta que la diosa Tsukuyomi bendijo al primer Hyuga del linaje y su bendición se mostro en los ojos de todos los descendientes de él, sus ojos eran enteramente plateados sin excepción.

La familia principal formada por el rey Hiashi Hyuga, su esposa Hana Hyuga, las dos princesas Hanabi e Hinata Hyuga, el primer ministro y hermano menor del rey, Hizashi y su hijo el príncipe Neji Hyuga. La familia Hyuga gobernaba sobre las bastas tierras de la luna con sabiduría, amor y fortaleza, los reinos vecinos sabían de la felicidad que dominaba a los habitantes del reino lunar.

Cuando la princesa Hinata nació trajo consigo alegría al reino, pero al ser mujer no podría heredar la corona por lo cual serviría como prometida de su primo, ante nadie era extraño los matrimonios entre familia. El compromiso se haría real cuando la princesa cumpliera dieciocho, todos esperaban que el matrimonio se resolviera sin compromisos.

Pero una guerra azoto la región, una banda de criminales acompañados de bestias que matarían a cualquier caballo de los reinos, ataco a todos los reinos y familias que hizo que todos los reinos se unieran y fueran a la guerra. Incluyendo a los varones de todas las familias reales.

Al termino de la guerra, no solo ganaron si no que esta cobro demasiadas vidas, entre esas vidas estaba la vida del príncipe Neji Hyuga, dejando a la princesa Hinata no solo con el dolor de haber perdido a su prometido si no que también perdió a su querido primo.

Debido a la muerte del príncipe heredero el país se cubrió de luto y sus habitantes no sabían qué pasaría con el reino, la muerte de Neji dejo no solo dolor en la familia real sino que también dejo a la deriva el reinado de los Hyuga.

Pero el reino lunar, no solo era el único afectado, los Uchiha también habían perdido a su mejor luchador, Shisui si no que también perdieron a su heredero Itachi por lo tanto el reino de los ojos sangre también se encontraba desestabilizada.

La única forma de que el reino sangre y el reino lunar, que eran vecinos, no perecieran era que se unieran pero no solo podían hacerlo con una alianza. Debía haber un matrimonio, fue entonces cuando se acordó el matrimonio de Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de los reyes Mikoto y Fugaku, e Hinata Hyuga, la princesa lunar y la más amada por su propio reino.

Al final la alianza y matrimonio de los dos hijos de ambas familias fue efectuada y cuando Sasuke vio a su futura esposa finalmente vio que él en realidad estaba destinado a ella.

Hinata era la mujer más hermosa, buena y pura que él nunca conocería, al instante se enamoro de ella. Hinata por su parte, demasiado tímida para su propio bien quedo fascinada de inmediato por el joven.

El matrimonio arreglado al que se le impusieron al final no fue tan obligatorio. Estaban perdidamente enamorados uno del otro y eso se demostró cuando nueve meses después de la boda, Hinata dio a luz a dos niños que nacieron con una extraña condición en sus ojos, uno de ellos era blanco y el otro rojo sangre. Los padres decidieron nombrar a los bebes como sus queridos hermanos mayores; Neji e Itachi Uchiha-Hyuga.

Dos años más tarde nació una princesa, la pequeña Himawari Uchiha-Hyuga, que había heredado toda la belleza de su madre. El reino que se formo de dos reinos en decadencia vio un futuro prometedor con el nacimiento de esos tres bebes.

Y en el futuro. El hijo mayor Neji heredo el trono de su padre, Itachi se volvió primer ministro y el mejor general del reino y la pequeña princesa sorprendió a toda su familia cuando decidió ser una guerrera. Definitivamente el reino de sangre lunar prosperaría bajo la nueva familia real.

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez algún día me anime a escribir una historia mas profunda de este tipo.


End file.
